Many computer-based systems that we encounter in everyday life, in our homes, workplaces and in public, offer a wide array of configuration options. These configurable options may enable and disable certain features, and may provide the system with information it needs to perform its functions. In particular, there is a trend in technology for more and more devices to connect to computer networks, and especially wireless computer networks, such as “Wi-Fi” networks (e.g. Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) Wireless Fidelity standard 802.11b). As Wi-Fi has proliferated in offices, homes, factories, and public spaces (retail, parks, hotels, etc.), providers of sophisticated technology equipment have found new and useful added value functions which can be offered when a device is redesigned to include a Wi-Fi interface.
For example, newer “smart televisions” may connect to a wired (Ethernet, etc.) or wireless network. After connecting to a network in a home, the owner can link to the smart TV to use an Apple iPad™, Android-Based™ phone, or other tablet computer to control the TV, to stream content from the controller of the TV for playback on the TV, and to search and find online content such as on-demand movies, Wikimedia sources, and photo and video sharing websites.
In another example, newer computer printers can be configured to access a home or office Wi-Fi network eliminating the need for a wired connection, and allowing remote, wireless printing from any suitably equipped desktop computer, laptop computer, tablet computer, or smart phone with in the same Wi-Fi network. Some newer printers also offer a remote print function wherein, upon registration and configuration, the printer is assigned a unique electronic mail address. Subsequently, any document or attachment sent to the assigned email address from anywhere in the world, will be routed over the Internet to the local Wi-Fi network, and to the printer for automatic, unattended printing of the document or attachment.
Still another example are newer environmental controls, especially smart thermostats and appliance power controllers intended for home use, which also connect to a home Wi-Fi network. These networked environmental controls report data, such as occupancy status, temperature, and power consumption, to a remote server, which then collects data for the user. The user, logging into the server via the Internet from anywhere, can see patterns, and set control parameters, such as thermostat set-back times, and shut off power to appliances which are running unnecessarily and wasting energy.
Yet another example are newer security cameras which integrate into a wireless network, and then make their surveillance images available to a server, where a user can remotely view the data from the cameras.
Conceivably, any piece of equipment in the home or office can benefit in some way from network connectivity, be it a refrigerator, water heater, spa, swimming pool, lighting, printers, air conditioning, heating, alarm system, television, sound system, etc., all of which will require appropriate configuration for network connection.
However, in order to configure any of these devices to access a wired Ethernet or wireless network, several parameters and values must be selected and configured into the device. For example, it may be necessary for the device to “log into” the network by network name (SSID) and using a password or key value. If the network is security protected, the system must be configured to use the appropriate encryption and security protocol, such as Wired Equivalent Privacy (WEP), Wi-Fi Protected Access (WPA), and WPA2, which are defined in IEEE 802.11, 802.11i-2004 & 802.11i-2007 respectively. Network names, passwords and key values may be long, non-intuitive, and may contain a variety of letters and numbers. In some network interface configuration parameters, numeric values may have to be specified to the device, such as an Internet Protocol (IP) address, and perhaps subnet mask values, and even port assignments. And, some systems, such as the printers that respond to an email address, may require inputting an email address value, and potentially a Universal Resource Locator (URL) value for the web server, ports for that server, and corresponding log-in values (user name, password).
Many of these systems, especially the retail, home-use systems, have very limited user interfaces provided on them to save cost and complexity of the device. Because this configuration is typically only performed once upon initial set up of the equipment, users are forced to navigate very small display screens and input values using inefficient key combinations such as up/down arrow keys to scroll through the alphabet to pick just one character, right/left arrow keys to move to the next screen or selectable option, etc. Not only is this a frustrating experience for many users, but it is error prone, leading many consumers to believe their new product is not operating correctly when the problem is actually just an incorrect configuration choice or parameter.
In the recent past, manufacturers have recognized this problem and attempted to solve it by having many new devices power up with a default configuration. Some of the default configuration values may be printed on a label affixed to the unit so that users and change some other equipment in their network (router, firewall, application programs) to match the default conditions of the new piece of equipment. This, however, can pose security risks because hackers can easily guess the default values, and then can access the device without the owner's permission or knowledge.